Sweet, Sweet Melody
by operaghost283
Summary: Miley's cousin, Melody, comes to visit for the summer. During that visit, Miley discovers a shocking secret about her cousin.


**Hannah Montana**

**Sweet, Sweet Melody**

It was a sunny day in southern California. Miley Stewart and her best friends, Lily and Oliver, were walking home from school. There had been a test in history class that day and Miley was not happy about it.

"What's wrong Miley?" asked Lily.

"I didn't get a very good grade on that history test today and dad isn't gonna be very happy." answered Miley

"You could always tell him that aliens were controlling you." said Oliver.

Miley and Lily then both shot him a look.

"All right. I can take a hint." Oliver said.

"I just hope that I'll be able to face dad when I get home."

As they walked up the path to Miley's door, they chatted about what Miley should tell Robbie Ray. Lily suggested that Miley just tell him that the teacher made a mistake when he was grading it.

"No. Daddy's not that stupid. He wouldn't believe me if I told him that.."

"That you what?" said a voice behind Miley.

"Hi Daddy. I meant you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I got an excellent grade on today's history test." said Miley nervously.

"Nice try, Miles. But your teacher called me and told me the grade you got on that test." said Robbie.

"Sweet niblets." groaned Miley.

"Oh. By the way Miley. Your cousin Melody is here from Tennessee."

"What?!!" shouted Miley.

She ran in the house and, sure enough, there was here cousin, Melody Stewart, sitting on the sofa. Miley could not believe her eyes.

"Melody. What are you doing here?" asked Miley.

"Well, my momma and daddy said I had to come spend the summer with you, Jackson, and Uncle Robbie."

As soon as she heard this, Miley turned around and glared at Robbie Ray.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"I might've known....for a few months."

As all this was going own, Jackson walked in the door after a long, hard day of work at Rico's. He then proceeded to walk straight into the kitchen.

"Hi Jackson." Melody said to him as he passed.

"Hi Melo...What are you doing here?" asked Jackson.

"I'm here to visit for the summer. I hope you don't mind. I may have moved some of your stuff out of your room."

"You what?!" Daddy! Why did you let her in there?"

"I had to, Jackson. She DOES need somewhere to sleep while she's here."

Jackson then dashed upstairs to his room. As he did that, Miley went outside to talk to Lily and Oliver.

"Guys. Bad news. My cousin, Melody, is here for the summer. We probably won't be able to do much this summer without including her." groaned Miley.

"NOOOOO!!! That means no corn dog eating contest. No who can get the worst sunburn." cried Oliver.

Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Miley! Dinnertime!" called Robbie from inside the house.

"I'll catch you guys later."

After dinner, Miley sat down on the sofa to watch tv, Jackson went out to try and score some girls, and Robbie sat out on the deck, strumming his guitar. Melody came downstairs to join Miley in tv viewing.

"Whatcha watching Miley?" asked Melody.

"Oh. Nothing you would be interested in."

"Oh. Ok then. I guess I'll go upstairs and relax.

Melody headed back upstairs. Robbie then came in from outside and Jackson came home, looking sad.

"No women wanted a piece of the man that is Jackson Stewart."

As Jackson continued to complain, Miley thought she heard someone singing upstairs. She got up and walked to the stairs for a better listen. When she confirmed that she HAD heard someone singing, she walked upstairs to find out where it was coming from. Miley checked her room, but the singing wasn't coming from there. She poked her head in Robbie Ray's room, but it definitely wasn't coming from there. She was just about to give up, but, as she was walking past Jackson's room, she realized the singing was coming from in there. She put her ear up against the door. After about 5 minutes, Miley realized that it was Melody singing.

"Daddy! Jackson! You need to get up here." Miley called from the top of the steps.

"What is it Miley?" asked Robbie as he and Jackson came up the steps.

"You need to take a listen to the singing coming from Jackson's room."

Robbie and Jackson both put their ears up against the door and listened. They quickly pulled back in amazement.

"There's no way that's cousin Melody." said Jackson.

"Well. It is possible that she can sing. I mean, me,Miley,Mamaw,and Aunt Dolly can sing. So its possible that she can too." said Robbie.

"I think we should go in there and tell her we know."

"No." said Miley. "We should wait until tomorrow."

Robbie and Jackson both nodded their heads in agreement. Then they all headed to bed. As she fell asleep, Miley wondered what it would be like if Melody became famous too.

The next morning, Melody came downstairs to find Miley, Jackson, and Robbie Ray all sitting at the breakfast table, looking at her.

"Morning everybody. Why are you all staring at me?" Melody asked.

"Melody. We learned an amazing fact last night, just before bed." Robbie said.

"What is that?" Melody asked, looking confused.

"We learned that you have an amazing singing voice." said Miley.

"Oh no." groaned Melody. "I was hoping y'all wouldn't have to hear that."

"Why? Is there some rule back home that says no one is allowed to have a great singing voice?" asked Jackson, jokingly.

"Actually, there is. See, back in my hometown, to have that kind of singing voice is something that is frowned upon. That's why everyone in that town either can't sing or sing poorly." explained Melody.

"Well, out here, a singing voice of that quality is what everybody wants." explained Miley.

"I don't know. I've been hiding it for so long that I don't know if anyone will listen to me."

"Believe me. When you get on that stage, stand in the spotlight, and begin to sing, you will capture the attention of everyone there. In fact, why don't you perform as Hannah Montana's opening act tonight?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks lots, Miley." Melody exclaimed.

She then jumped up and gave Miley a hug. Later that night, Melody performed in front of a big crowd for the first time. She blew everyone out of the water.


End file.
